A Tangled Web
by Ryan Brooklyn
Summary: Hydra Black is simply a spectator to certain events at Hogwarts. She wants no part in it, content to mock Harry Potter and his friends with her cousin. But her parentage catches up to her, and she finds herself trapped in a very tangled web.
1. The Malfoys

**A/N: This story stemmed from a dream I had where I was the daughter of Tom Riddle. It was . . . interesting to say the least. I haven't read the books or seen the movies in a while, so this'll probably be a mish-mash of both canons. People's looks for instance, I tend to base off the actor's (minus Harry and Ron, they're eyes will always been green and blue to me, respectively).**

**For those who are curious, Hydra is a constellation and it means "female water serpent."**

**Disclaimer: **_I disagree with Fred's death therefore I am not J.K. Rowling therefore I own none of the Harry Potter characters._

**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre:** Drama/Family

**Summary:** Slight AU. "So I was crazy. That was nothing new. My mother is insane, my father is a psychopath. It ran in the family." The Harry Potter series through the eyes of Bellatrix's daughter.

* * *

**A Tangled Web**

_Oh what a tangled web we weave,  
When first we practice to deceive._

_--Sir Walter Scott  
_

**Chapter 1/The Malfoys**

Narcissa Malfoy looked irritated to say the least when she came to pick me up at the orphanage. I supposed she had every reason to be irritable, me being the product of a one night stand between her sister and her husband eleven years ago. In all fairness to her, I was skeptical of that myself. For one thing, Lucius Malfoy did not seem like the type to cheat on his wife. I blamed it all on my mother, Bellatrix. I had heard she was crazy, and I was inclined to believe the rumors. She was in Azkaban after all.

The tall blonde woman in front of me narrowed her eyes, staring down her nose, observing me. I looked nothing like a Malfoy, I knew. Frizzy black hair (that almost never behaved itself), dark brown eyes, pale skin. Finally, approval flashed in Narcissa's eyes and I knew I had passed her test. I looked nothing like her husband, and everything like her sister. She could pretend I was Rodolphus's child. Personally, I couldn't care less what she thought of me. All I needed from her was food and a place to sleep at night.

"Well, come along then," she said with a sweeping wave of her hand. She turned and strode out of the small room that I shared with one roommate, a girl two years younger. She had been staring at Mrs. Malfoy's magnificent clothing (covered in jewels and gold and finery it was), but now she turned to look at me. I shrugged, picked up my suitcase that held my few belongings, and left. I had no affection for the sniffling crybaby that shared my room. In fact, I was rather glad to be rid of her.

"The instructions your mother left me are simple," Narcissa said as she led the way to a fireplace, pulling out Floo powder from inside one of her voluminous, fur-lined sleeves. "I am to feed you, clothe you, welcome you into my house and otherwise treat you like my niece. You are also to attend Hogwarts this year. We've already purchased the books you will need." We stopped in front of the fireplace, and she turned to look at me as she opened the box of Floo powder and took some in her hand.

"However, this does not mean you will be able to get away with everything you'd like. No matter whose daughter you are, you are not to play up your position in the Black family to get any favors. You are a bastard child and deserve no privileges, is that understood?"

I rolled my eyes. As if it were _my_ fault her husband knocked up her sister. Nevertheless I nodded. I did not need anyone doing me favors anyway. I could take care of myself. I had practically for ten years, hadn't I? Narcissa handed me some powder and took some for herself, stowing away the box again. I wondered where exactly she had stored it in the first place. Before stepping in, she glanced at me one more time.

"One more thing: you are forbidden to tell Draco who your father is. You are his cousin, nothing more."

I saluted sarcastically and stepped into the flames. "Malfoy Manor!" I cried, flinging the powder on the ground. Green flames instantly shot up around me and the next thing I knew, I was stepping out onto an ornate carpet in an expansive drawing-room. I heard a _whoosh_ behind me and the next instant Narcissa was there. She looked around the room and sniffed delicately.

"Draco, darling, come greet our guest," she called as she swept to a large, incredibly comfortable looking chair. Sitting down, she snapped her fingers. Immediately a grubby looking house-elf was there, holding a tea tray. The ugly little thing set down the tray on a small, ornate side table and began to serve his mistress tea. I clutched my suitcase and looked around me, staring in slight awe at the rich surroundings. It practically _smelled_ of Galleons.

A boy around my age entered the room, dressed in a smart looking suit. His hair was slicked back, making his pointed chin more pronounced. Pale blue eyes flashed curiously as he approached his mother, watching me warily. I resisted the urge to cross my eyes at him.

"Draco dear," Narcissa said in a sickly sweet voice, picking up her teacup and waving the house-elf away. "This is your cousin, Hydra. Bellatrix's daughter."

"I never knew Uncle Rodolphus and Aunt Bellatrix had a daughter," Draco stated haughtily. As if the world could only know everything _he_ knew and nothing more. I rolled my eyes.

"Draco, she is our guest. Be polite." Even as she said that I almost laughed at the hypocrisy. However Draco stepped stiffly forward and held out his hand to me.

"Hullo cousin," he said, curling his lip slightly.

"Draco," I said, somewhat amused as I grasped his fingers and gave them a slight shake. He instantly wiped his hand on his dress pants.

"Mother, she's filthy," he complained. "Make her wash."

"_You_ make me," I demanded, frowning now. The orphanage was not the nicest place to live, with its somewhat drafty rooms and meager food, and my floor only showered once a week, but I was not "filthy." However now that he mentioned it, I was sure my appearance was less than presentable. My hair, for one, was frizzing out of my braids. And the frock I was wearing was drab and gray and a couple inches too short.

"Now, now children," Narcissa interrupted with a soft frown of her own. "Let's not fight. Draco, she has not had time to see her room. Why don't you show it to her. She can wash up and change in there." She gave me a thin smile. "I purchased only the best outfits for you," she added.

"I hope you didn't spend _too_ much on me, Aunt Cissy," I said with a beguiling smile. This caught her off guard, and she only frowned unpleasantly a moment longer before nodding to Draco. "Off you go."

Draco turned and left the room, taking for granted the idea that I would follow. I waited a moment, then did so. He led me into an enormous front hallway, which magnificent carpet was soft and cushy underneath my thin shoes. I followed Draco down the hall, taking in the dark green tapestries that depicted curling snakes, and the ornate furniture that hugged the wall. Through a door on our left, Draco led me up a wide, curling staircase that I could see went on for a while. We stopped at the second floor however, and he took me down another hallway. This one was not as long, nor as beautiful, but it was still grand.

This hallway had several doors. Draco pointed out their uses as we walked down the hall. "That room is mother and father's and it's absolutely off-limits at all times," he gave me a pointed look, I stared back innocently. He frowned and went on. "That one is mine," he said and then paused before adding, "also off-limits." I rolled my eyes, wondering if the action was going to become a habit while living with this pretentious family.

"This one is yours," he said and stopped. It was across the hall and a little further down then his, and on the same wall as his parent's. I did not bother to thank him, knowing he had not done it willingly, and reached for the doorknob. I noticed with some appreciation that a snake was ornately carved into it, winding its way from the center of the orb all the way around and up the wood of the door.

I turned the knob and began to step inside, when Draco's voice stopped me. "You're going to Hogwarts this year?" he asked curiously. I turned and nodded. He smirked faintly. "Better pray you get into Slytherin then," he said before turning and entering his own room. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes again.

Entering my room, I prepared myself for a shock. It was a good thing I had. It was a much nicer room than I had anticipated, what with Narcissa's comment about spending on me. I supposed even the cheapest things to the Malfoys would be wondrously beautiful to me, having been deprived of any fancies myself.

It was incredibly huge, with a king sized bed in the middle of the room, its curtains a deep, dark green velvet. The bed posts were dark mahogany and green painted snakes curled up to the top where their ruby red eyes stared down at whoever would approach the bed. Upon closer inspection, using chair atop the finely made writing desk, I discovered the eyes were real rubies set into the wood.

Straight across the room from where I stood in the doorway, behind the top of the bed, was a large window. Its draperies were also a deep green, as was the carpet, I saw, as I took a step further. The carpet and the drapes matched with swirling patterns of silver leaves. The desk was to my immediate right and the chair was carved beautifully as well. On the wall in front of the desk was a bookshelf, bare but inviting. To the right was the loo, and stepping inside I saw the biggest bathtub I had ever seen. It stood on curving, serpentine legs and the faucets was a snake head. When I turned the knob for hot water, I was immediately rewarded with warm water trickling out of the serpent's mouth. Turning to the sink I saw it was modeled the same way. The mirror was a large oval, framed my snakes.

Apparently the Malfoy's had a thing for snakes. Surprisingly it felt familiar and comforting. I peered at myself in the mirror and then made a face. I suppose next to the finely groomed Mrs. and Master Malfoy, I did look rather . . . uncivilized. Most of my curls had escaped my braids and frizzed wildly in all directions. I promised myself at that moment that the first charm I learned at Hogwarts would be one to tame my hair.

Moving out of the loo and back into the room, I saw a tall, imposing wardrobe in the corner down the wall. I made my way to it and, after studying the intricate pattern on the doors, opened it up. It was larger on the inside than the outside, with actual room enough to step into. I saw Mrs. Malfoy wasted no time in buying me all the nicest gowns and dresses she could. I wondered if any of theses were from her childhood as they all looked rather dated. Rummaging deep within the wardrobe, I discovered jeans, pants, skirts, blouses, and shirts. I pulled out a skirt and a blouse, changing into them quickly. As I struggled with my hair, a loud chime sounded, making me jump. I had failed to notice the grandfather clock in the other corner, it being partially hidden by the bed from my former view in the loo.

Peering around the bed posts I saw that it was six o' clock. A bell began to sound and I quickly deduced that it must be suppertime. Kicking my ugly shoes off and replacing them with some nicer ones from the wardrobe, I went to the door. For a moment I hesitated briefly, wondering if I would be playing into Narcissa's hands if I obeyed calls instantly. But then my stomach rumbled and I supposed things like meals could be exceptions.

I met Draco at the stair, which was fortunate as I had no idea where the dining room was. He smirked when he saw me. "I should refer you to my barber," he commented as we went down the steps together. I eyed his slicked-back look with distaste.

"I don't believe I _want_ your barber," I stated flatly. He touched his hair self-consciously and scowled.

We reached the end of the stair and entered into the grand hallway once more. Instead of heading up the hall toward the drawing room, we took a left and headed down to where there were double doors. Opening these, Draco led the way into a room that held an extremely long wooden table, framed by high-backed wooden chairs. The walls were lined with fine wallpaper, and a gigantic china cabinet sat against one of them, stretching across the entire wall. It was filled with hundreds of tea sets and silverware and dish sets, all of them looking delicate and expensive. The wall across from it was blank except for a fire place. At the head of the table, above the top of the large chair, hung a massive portrait of the three Malfoys, all of them looking imperious and bored to tears.

Lucius Malfoy was already sitting in that large chair underneath that massive portrait, and he rose from his seat as we entered the room. Narcissa was already seated as his left and she remained there.

"I see this is my niece," he said with a smile that was neither warm nor friendly. "I heard you were coming today. I hope you are doing well?"

I doubted that. "I'm doing fantastic," I said with another charming smile. He blinked and then smiled back, this time a tad warmer.

"Come, our guest should have a place of honor. Sit here beside me." He indicated the chair to his right. I felt Draco stiffen beside me and turned to see him frowning at me. Obviously I had taken his spot at the table. I knew it would be dangerous living in the same house as an archenemy, so I shook my head.

"Thank you, Uncle," I said politely. "But I must decline. That place should be reserved for the firstborn son," here I indicated Draco with a wave of my hand, "and it would dishonor him if I took it. I shall sit beside him."

Lucius looked surprised, Narcissa curled her lip, and Draco stared at me in shock and then some confusion. Lucius recovered first and nodded his head. "Very well, as you wish. Draco!" The boy beside me jumped. "Sit."

Draco strode over and then, with some slight hesitation, sat down. Suddenly I wondered if I had miscalculated and Draco had actually never sat there before, only coveted that spot. Oh well, what was done was done, and perhaps I had just gained an ally.

I took my place beside Draco and Lucius sat. Instantly food appeared on our plates. I started to dig in when I noticed Draco and Narcissa had not touched their food. I put down my loaded fork and glanced over at Lucius. He raised an eyebrow at me and put his own full fork into his mouth. Once he had chewed, swallowed, and nodded approval, Draco and his mother began to eat. I did so as well, taking smaller bites than I had intended to, even though my stomach was practically running on empty.

"Are you looking forward to attending Hogwarts, Hydra?" Lucius asked during the second course. (I wondered how many courses were there.)

I swallowed my mouthful of pheasant and nodded. "I hear it is a very illustrious school," I said.

"It is indeed," Lucius said with a humorless smile. "I assume you know about the four houses then?"

"Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin," I recited, having read books about it at the orphanage.

"Correct," Lucius said, stirring his mashed potatoes with what I was sure was a real silver fork. "The Hufflepuff house is full of idiots really. Loyal but stupid. Ravenclaws are intelligent, but lack ambition, willingly letting others walk over them. Gryffindor," here he sneered, "is a house full of self-righteous, arrogant fools, who would rather be brave and good then clever and quick. That is what Slytherin is made of." His blue eyes suddenly gleamed.

"The Slytherin house is the most noble of the houses. Made up entirely of purebloods, they are the quickest, most ambitious, and ruthless of the houses. Every single Black family member has been in Slytherin, and it is our hope that you both shall join in that legacy." He nodded at Draco who swelled his chest in pride. I, however, was not convinced. Obviously he was biased toward the Slytherin house, if every single Black in the family had been sorted into it. I wondered vaguely what the other houses' opinion of the system was.

Nevertheless, the Slytherin house appealed to me more. A contributing factor, I was sure, was the fact that their mascot was a snake. I gave Lucius a thin smile of my own.

"I hope so too, Uncle," I said respectfully, and took another bite, conscious of the three satisfied faces watching me.

0000

As I exited the loo that night, having taken a bath and wrestled my hair into a nightcap (figuring it was better than braiding it and waking up to my braids being completely undone), I was surprised to see Draco sitting on my bed, smoothing the light green and silver coverlet with his hand. He was dressed in his pajamas, over which was a light green dressing gown. On his feet were green slippers.

"Draco?" I said quizzically, moving to put my clothes away.

"I-I wanted to apologize," he said, grimacing slightly. I realized this was not something he did often, if at all. "When you first arrived, I was afraid you would be like my aunt Andromeda. She's a muggle-loving blood-traitor." The hate that filled his words when describing said aunt startled me. "I'm glad you're not," he added then with a smile. Slipping off the bed he strode towards me.

"My father is friends with many of the Hogwarts student's fathers. I can make sure you fit in perfectly. I can get you in to exclusive clubs and show you who to be friends with. Keep you away from the other, less desirable students. We could be allies, you and me. Friends maybe. If you let me, you know, show you the ropes." He stuck out his hand.

This time I smiled and shook it firmly. "I'd like that," I said, wondering if we could ever be friends. Technically he was my half-brother . . . would we ever get to be as close as brother and sister? A part of me recoiled from that thought (who would want to be a sibling to this stuck-up arrogant git?), but another part, a larger part, yearned for that kind of companionship. I had never had a real friend before.

He smiled back and turned to the door. I got into the large bed, lying down. Suddenly I sat up. "Draco," I called. He paused at the door, halfway out of it. He turned back.

"Yes?"

"You mentioned your aunt, Andromeda? That she was a blood-traitor. Was she in a different house? I thought all the Blacks were in Slytherin."

"Oh she was in Slytherin," Draco said, slipping his hand off the doorknob and walking over to the bed. "She just married a Muggle."

"Really," I said, wondering if that was a crime in this family.

"In order to keep the pureblood race," Draco said importantly, sounding as though he was reciting from something. "Pureblooded wizards and witches must not marry Muggles or half-bloods. This is a disgrace to our kind. Treason. Therefore any purebloods marrying outside the pureblood race shall be cast out of the Black family tree."

I blinked. "Seems rather harsh," I commented idly.

Draco narrowed his eyes slightly. "If we want to keep the purebloods pure we must keep away from Muggles and Mudbloods."

I nodded slowly. "I never realized how prejudiced the wizarding world is," I mused aloud.

Draco shrugged. "You get used to it." He grinned suddenly. "It'll be especially fun at school when you get to rub our heritage in the Mudbloods' faces. And you'll like Professor Snape. My father said he's the Potions Professor and our, I mean Slytherin's, head professor. My father says he'll treat us the way purebloods are supposed to be treated. He's close personal friends with him."

I wondered if that meant Draco would be trying to get out of homework on the basis of his father being "close personal friends" with Professor Snape.

"Sounds exciting," I said, feeling it was rather the opposite. Still, I was looking forward to going to school, and meeting new people, learning new spells. Perhaps even find out more about my mother. I'm sure Draco could have told me all about the infamous Bellatrix, but I wanted a less biased opinion. I wanted to know the absolute truth about her.

* * *

**So that's the first chapter of a new story that I really _shouldn't_ start . . . oh well. Review and tell me what you think! =D**


	2. The Hogwarts Express and the Sorting Hat

**A/N: Sorry this took so long in getting up. I only had one review for it (and it was my sister's) so I wasn't very inspired to write any more. But then I got more reviews (THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!) so I started writing again. =D**

** In sticking with canon, some of this chapter was taken straight from the book **_**Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's **_**(or Philosopher's if you prefer) **_**Stone **_**pages 111-128 and belongs exclusively to J.K. Rowling.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 2/The Hogwarts Express and the Sorting Hat**

Narcissa fussed over Draco for a long time before we boarded the Hogwarts Express at platform number nine and three-quarters. Lucius remained stoic beside her, as if to compensate. No one fussed over me, but I didn't care. I smirked at Draco's uncomfortable fidgeting under his mother's hand as she straightened his jacket, made sure every single of white-blonde strand was perfectly in place (although with all the stuff he put in it, I gathered if I tossed a coin on his head it would bounce), and lectured him on the importance of getting Slytherin. I sighed and watched as one of the train's assistants loaded up all our bags. Finally the call for the last passengers came and we had to hurry on board.

"Aren't you going to wave goodbye to dear, precious Mummy?" I teased as the train began to pull away and we made our way down the aisle to find a compartment. He just scowled at me and walked faster, not even glancing out the window to where Lucius and Narcissa were still standing.

As we passed down several cars (apparently Draco was looking for familiar faces to sit with), I overheard a couple of other first years whispering about someone named Harry Potter. For some reason that name sounded really familiar, but I couldn't quite place it.

Draco finally stopped at a compartment that housed a pug-faced girl and two large, stupid looking boys. All three of them greeted Draco like they were great buddies of his and then turned to look at me suspiciously.

"Who's the frizz-head?" the pug-faced girl asked in a rather annoying tone of voice.

I wanted to reply "who's the dog-face?" but I kept my mouth shut. Spouting off insults was no way to make friends. Apparently the pug-faced girl didn't know that.

Draco glanced sidelong at me as he took a place between the two large boys who moved over to make room. "This is my cousin. Hydra."

"Don't tell me she's Andromeda's kid," the girl said, wrinkling her little pug nose. I wondered if dogs ever greeted her as family.

"Narcissa Black had _two_ sisters, you know," I stated flatly as I took a seat beside her. It was the only seat left unfortunately.

Her eyes got wide. "I didn't know Bellatrix and Rodolphus had a daughter," she stated, studying me suspiciously with a superior air that said 'I know everything and since I didn't know they had a daughter _you_ must not exist.'

"They don't," I said impassively. "I was immaculately conceived."

Draco couldn't help but snicker at that, but the two lump-heads beside him looked confused. The girl sniffed, knowing she was being teased and not amused at all.

"You've got a smart mouth," she said, narrowing her eyes at me. "That'll get you points deducted, you know."

I rolled my dark eyes skyward. "Yes, I try so hard not to speak, but my lips just keep moving. I really think they have a mind of their own."

Shaking her head so hard in disgust her page-boy hair cut swished across her neck, the girl turned away from me and stared stubbornly at the window. I glanced at Draco who was looking at me with some new kind of respect. I nodded to the two boys beside him. "So?"

He started slightly then glanced at his two bodyguards (really, that's what they looked like). "This is Vincent Crabbe," he introduced, pointing to one. "And this is Gregory Goyle." He pointed to the other. "That's Pansy Parkinson," he added, nodding to the pug-faced girl.

I resisted the urge to snicker at her name. And I thought _I _had a bad name. She ignored me most of the way to Hogwarts. A lady came by with a cart full of treats and Draco bought some for everyone. I thought this was surprisingly nice of him. Unfortunately Pansy made sure to get all the good ones. She simpered and batted her eyes at Draco until he relinquished the sweets with a pained expression. Crabbe and Goyle stuffed their faces eagerly. I was left with a box of Every Flavor Beans and one Chocolate Frog. Draco had several more things, but I wasn't about to ask for any more. I'd show them I was perfectly capable of being content with what I had. However that did not stop me from swiping a Chocolate Frog from Pansy when her back was turned, and I was sure no one else was watching.

Every time a couple of students passed by our compartment, they whispered something about this Harry Potter character. The third time this happened, Draco's head came up with a thoughtful frown.

"I wonder . . ." he started and then stood, beckoning Crabbe and Goyle to follow him. I made as if to follow but the door slammed shut in my face. I scowled at Draco's back and then took his seat, grumbling about annoying boys and their "no girls allowed" cliques.

Pansy could not resist a smug smile. "They always let _me_ go when them when I ask," she stated with a lot of self-importance.

I gave her a sickly sweet smile in return. "Of course they do. How else would they get you to shut up?"

Her cheeks turned pink and she turned toward the window again. For a moment I felt bad, seeing as now I had no one to talk to, but then I reminded myself that I did _not_ want to be Pansy's friend and my guilt disappeared. A few minutes later a passing girl told us we'd better get our robes on since we would be arriving soon. Pansy and I managed to do so without saying a word to each other.

It was not long before Draco came back, his expression stormy. Crabbe and Goyle also looked angry and Goyle was holding his finger which was bleeding slightly. I frowned and stood, getting out of the way quickly as they headed for their original seats. Before I could ask what had happened, Pansy was all over Draco, asking what was wrong and begging him to tell her since she was his _special_ friend (I swear she looked right at me when she said that). To his credit he shoved her away and sat brooding by the window.

I turned to Crabbe and Goyle, wondering if they could enlighten us. "Harry Potter's stupid friend's rat bit Goyle," Crabbe said, concentrating very hard on getting a complete, intelligent sounding sentence out.

"You went to see Harry Potter?" I asked Draco, suddenly remembering who the kid was. I had read about him in some old newspapers and the director at the orphanage had always said she wished Potter had come to her orphanage when his parents were killed. She would have gotten better business, she would say, because everyone would want their child growing up beside the Boy Who Lived.

Apparently he had defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort as a baby or something like that. I'm sure it was more complicated then that because I had read about the Dark Lord and knew he was much too powerful to be taken down by a little baby.

Still he was somewhat of a celebrity and I would have liked to see him.

"Draco asked Harry to be his friend," Goyle said, sniveling slightly. "And Potter said no. And then the rat bit me. For no reason!"

I highly doubted that, but left it alone and glanced at Draco for confirmation. He looked up at me, an angry pink tinge to his pale cheeks.

"I didn't _ask_ to be his friend," he snapped. "As if I would stoop so low. No, I _offered_ to be his friend. It would have been in his best interest to agree, but no. He wanted to stay with that disgusting _Weasley_." He frowned at me. "His family is the ultimate riff-raff. They breed like rabbits and are extremely poor. Potter should know better than to spend time with _them_."

I realized Draco's pride had been hurt and now was not the time to make smart comments. Instead I made a small, sympathetic noises and told Crabbe and Goyle that they should get their robes on since we were almost at the Hogwarts station. They did so quickly. I held out Draco's to him.

"Don't worry about Potter," I said. "I'm sure he'll regret his decision later."

"Oh he will," Draco said, taking the robe from me and putting it on. "I'll make sure of that."

I tried my best not to sigh. In my experience getting back at someone only landed you in the naughty chair without supper and extra chores. (I was eight and a boy had pulled on my braid so that it popped out of its holder and my hair practically exploded. I had been humiliated and that night chopped off all his hair. The sight of him bald was worth the extra chores. I smirked even now thinking about it.)

When we got off the train we were led to boats through a narrow path in a thick wood by this giant of a man who had a funny accent that was really hard to understand. It was dark by then, and I could barely see anything save for the bobbing lantern that the giant held. I shivered slightly and drew my robes tighter around me.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," the giant called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud, "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. I thought it looked like something out of a horror story with vampires. Majestically beautiful in a terrifying sort of way.

"No more'n four to a boat!" the giant called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. I hung back slightly, expecting Draco to get in with Pansy and Crabbe and Goyle, but instead, while the bigger boys were getting in, Draco turned to me and asked,

"Coming, Black?"

I grinned at Pansy's dismayed, and then angry, expression. Stepping into the boat, I quickly sat down to keep it from rocking too much. Draco took his place beside me. I could not help but look to see who Pansy had to sit with. Unfortunately I could not see very well and did not recognize any of them.

"Everyone in?" shouted the giant, who had a boat to himself. "Right then – FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over us as we sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled the giant (I would really have to learn his name soon) as the first boats reached the cliff; we all bent our heads and the little boats carried us through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. We were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking us right underneath the castle, until we reached a kind of underground harbor, where we clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

We climbed out of the boats and one of the boys found a toad he had apparently lost. We then made our way up a passage in the rock after the giant's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. We walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door. Pansy elbowed her way to stand next to my group, although she seemed more interested in standing next to Draco than anyone else. I rolled my eyes.

The giant made sure everyone was here and then knocked three times on the castle door. It swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face that reminded me somewhat of the director of the orphanage.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said the giant.

"Thank you, Hagrid (Finally! A name!) I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big it could have fit the entire orphanage in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing us led to the upper floor.

"This is incredible," I whispered, having never seen anything like it before. I mean, the Malfoy's house was amazing, even awe-inspiring, but this . . . this was awesome on a whole new level. Draco could not resist a thin smile at my wonder.

We followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. I could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right—the rest of the school must have already been here—but Professor McGonagall showed us first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. We crowded in, standing rather closer together than I liked. Pansy stepped on my toe, but I knew that was not an accident. I stumbled against Draco who gave me an annoyed look. I muttered an apology and someone shushed me from behind as the Professor began to speak.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are here at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly." She left the chamber.

Nobody talked much, except one girl with bushy hair and rather large front teeth. She was whispering very fast something about all the spells she'd learned. I almost rolled my eyes again, but I was getting slightly nervous about the upcoming Sorting. So nervous in fact, that I yelped quietly when someone grabbed my arm. I relaxed when I realized it was only Draco. He gave me a strange look before whispering intently,

"Better pray you get Slytherin."

Before I could reply I almost jumped out of my skin when several people behind me screamed. I looked up and gasped softly. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at us first years. They seemed to be arguing.

Finally one of them noticed us. He was wearing a ruff and tights. "I say, what are you all doing here?"

We all just stared.

"New students!" said one that looked like a fat friar, smiling at us. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" the Friar said, and beside me Draco choked rather unsubtly. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall. "Now form a line," the Professor told us first years, "and follow me."

We did as she said, and I fell behind Draco. Pansy had to go behind me and she did not look very happy about that fact. We walked out of the chamber, back down the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

It was every bit as magnificent as the rest of Hogwarts. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led us up here, so that we came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind us. The hundreds of faces stared at us, their faces seeming to glow in the flickering light of the candles.

Looking to my right I scanned the group of students for Harry Potter, but I could not pick him out. I did not really know what he looked like. All I knew was that he was supposed to have a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of us. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. The hat was extremely ugly. It was patched and frayed and very dirty. Everyone was staring at the hat expectantly. I wondered why, it wasn't like the hat was going to dance a gig or something. But then it twitched. I found my jaw drop slightly as a rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth and it began to sing:

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you're a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall bursts into applause as the hat finished its song. I kept my hands at my sides as it bowed to each of the four tables and then became inanimate again. Really it had not been an entirely well written song. But it did get me to thinking. Its descriptions of the different houses were not at all like how Lucius Malfoy had described them. I wondered then if I really _wanted_ to be in Slytherin. Then I glanced over at Draco and realized I really had no choice. If I wanted to stay in my family (the only family I had) I would need to be in Slytherin.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a long roll of parchment in her hands.

"When I call your name," she said, "you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be Sorted." She glanced down at the parchment and then said loudly, "Abbot, Hannah!"

I knew I would be one of the first, which made me nervous. After Hannah had been sorted into Hufflepuff, my name was called:

"Black, Hydra!"

I could hear some whispering as I walked up to the stool. I knew there had not been any Blacks in Hogwarts since Regulus Black. I sat down and Draco gave me an encouraging nod. I closed my eyes briefly as the hat descended on my head. Instantly it began talking to me.

"Hmmm, very interesting. Very interesting indeed."

Before it could go on, I found myself thinking, _Please let me be in Slytherin. Please let me be in Slytherin._

It did not seem surprised that I wanted that particular house. "Yes," it said softly. "I thought you might want that one. Not unlike your father in that regard. I suppose we can only hope you turn out better in than he did. Very well.

"SLYTHERIN!"

I breathed a sigh of relief as a smattering of applause from the Slytherin table greeted me. Draco nodded in approval as I passed. When I sat down though, I thought over what the hat had said. How had my father turned out bad? I mean, Lucius was not winning any awards for Best Father of the Year, but he was not _that_ bad. Of course I don't think I would have wanted to turn out like him, but the thought did not completely turn my insides around.

I was so focused on wondering what the hat could have meant, that I completely zoned out and did not pay much attention to the rest of the Sorting. Before I knew it, Crabbe and Goyle and Draco were sitting next to me and Pansy was being sorted. When she got Slytherin it was no surprise to me there. I was glad however, that Draco was not one of the ones clapping for her. A foreboding and gaunt looking ghost with his robes stained in silver blood glided over and sat on the other side of Draco. He moved closer to me with a look of slight disgust. I hid a snicker.

When Harry Potter's name was called, I looked up, eager to catch a glimpse of this Boy Who Lived. Draco did not seem that interested. Instead he leaned back and said something mean about Potter to Crabbe and Goyle behind my back. The large boys sniggered and I ignored them.

Potter was not much to look at really. Scrawny with shaggy black hair and large green eyes behind coke-bottle glasses, he looked absolutely terrified going up to the stool. I almost thought I could see his small body shaking beneath his robes. When he was Sorted into Gryffindor, he got the loudest cheer. I noticed no one at the Slytherin table was applauding.

The sorting went on until a black boy named Zabini, Blaise was Sorted into Slytherin. He came over looking rather smug and Draco sat up slightly, studying the slender boy as he sat down smoothly and gave everyone a chin-up greeting. I heard several girls sigh. I will admit he was very good looking, in a somewhat sinister way, but now was not to the time to make any sort of comments as the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, stood.

"Welcome!" he said, his arms spread wide as if he wanted to embrace us all. He was practically beaming. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you."

He sat back down as everyone clapped and cheered. I noticed Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle did not. I did not know whether to laugh or not.

". . . Is he . . . always like this?" I had to ask, fearing somewhat for the level of my education.

Draco shrugged. "I've heard he's a bit mad," he admitted. "But Professor Snape is the Head of our House and he's not. So you don't have to worry about _him_ making idiotic speeches." He rolled his pale eyes.

Before I could reply, the plates in front of us suddenly became piled with food. I gawked openly. I had never seen so much food except at the Malfoy's, but even then there was not so much verity as here. In fact, most of the foods in front of me were dishes I knew and liked very much. It was almost as if the kitchen staff knew my tastes.

I dug in happily, suddenly realizing how hungry I was. Conversation spiked up around us as everyone discussed their families and their bloodlines and various advantages of being purebloods. Draco liked to boast about his father a lot and soon I tuned out his bragging words. Instead I glanced over at the High Table where all the teachers were sitting. I tried to pick out who was who. I finally recognized Severus Snape from one conversation of two girls at the table who were discussing hair products. The commented on the greasy state of our Head Professor and then it was easy to see who it was. He was talking to some nervous-looking man in a ridiculous-looking turban.

I found myself staring at this turban for no particular reason. I mean, it was gaudy and should have been trashed years ago. But no, that's not why I was drawn to it. I kept thinking, somewhere in the back of my head, that the professor should take off the turban. That whatever was underneath the turban shouldn't be hidden away as though he were ashamed of it.

I was still staring when the desserts arrived and Draco had to prod me rather viciously to get me to notice before it disappeared. I quickly grabbed a couple pasties and ate the quickly. After a while the desserts were gone and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahem—just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds in forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well. I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Again I did not know whether to laugh or not. Everyone else seemed dead serious so I kept my mouth shut.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. I heard several of the Slytherins around me groan. I had read some of the lyrics before and knew why. Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

I listened to the dreadful lyrics and did my best not to grimace. I definitely did not sing. A few of the Slytherins sang in monotone, sparking a few snide giggles. It felt like my eardrums were going to burst, and I felt a headache coming on as chaos sounded all around me. Draco studied his manicured nails and waited for it all to end. Finally, mercifully, it did. Or so I thought until I heard two red-headed twins singing to a very slow funeral dirge. I admit, I had to hold back a laugh, but I was relieved when it was all over.

"Ah, music," Dumbledore said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

I had never been so anxious to get out of anywhere before. Well, except maybe the orphanage. And the Malfoy sitting room when Narcissa had on the radio. I followed the rest of the Slytherins out of the Great Hall, sticking close to Draco. Pansy, I saw with relief, was busy bothering Blaise Zabini, who looked at her like he'd rather throw her off a cliff than endure one more word of her drivel.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Draco murmured. "Now all we have to do is make sure those Gryffindors don't get the house cup."

"Good luck with that," I muttered back. Of all the houses, Gryffindor seemed to be the most popular.

As we rounded a corner, I caught a glimpse of Professor Snape. Our eyes met briefly and his narrowed slightly, their dark gaze studying me closely as though he were trying to figure out if he had seen me before. The look unnerved me somewhat, and I turned away, patting down a few wild curls that had come out of my braid.

This place sure looked magnificent, but for some reason, as we descended steps that led us down underneath the castle, a sense of foreboding came over me. Something dark was going on, I could feel it. It was now just a matter of whether or not I wanted to find out what it was.

* * *

**Wow, that turned out long! Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
